


Finding Forever Happiness

by LaSho925



Category: Dark-Hunter Series - Sherrilyn Kenyon, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3616335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaSho925/pseuds/LaSho925
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working for SHIELD, Harry Potter is trying to searching for the source of mysterious portals that show up in New Orleans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that I posted on FF.net and I am posting it here.

 

Harry looked around warily as he walked the ruins of the great castle that he once called home. He took in everything. The once astronomy tower sat in ruins in the courtyard, where some of the battle was fought. It was now filled with dead bodies of those who risked their lives. The people who helped him protect this great fortress.

As he walked, he felt Hogwarts’ last remaining walls give off small magic. It was humming a sad song. The loss of innocence and the use of dark magic that dared permeate the air. It was humming sadly because it obvious knew what it was that Harry was going to do. He had to do this. It had been the source of his following out with Ron and Hermione which ended with them leaving Harry in the middle of their Horcrux hunting. It had been sometime after they had gotten the locket from Umbridge and Ron getting splinched.

Harry was able to do it on his own. He got all the answers he needed without Hermione. He never really needed her, it was just expected of him that he would have to depend on her and her knowledge. Harry was used to doing that, holding back his own potential to please someone else, but he was tired of doing that, so tired. He wanted to be his own person and make his own decision. And this was what he had decided. He was his own person.

Harry was so deep into his own thoughts that he didn’t look when he walked into someone. He stumbled back.

“I’m sorry.” Harry said while looking up. It was Fred and George. They looked so sullen and downcasted. Harry would be too if he had lost most of his family, and in truth it felt like he had.

“It’s okay…”

“You looked deep in thought anyway.” They said. It wasn’t as joyful as they usually did it, but Harry could understand. He looked at them with sad and understanding eyes. He may have been one when he lost his parents, but he knew what it was like to lose someone close. It was his parents first, then Sirius, and now Remus and Tonks. Harry felt a pang. Teddy. That was all Harry had left, other than the Fred and George.

He held back the tears as he looked at the twins again.

“I’m so sorry, for everything.” Harry said with sincerity. The tears he worked so hard to keep from falling were doing so.

“Harry, Harry, Harry It was never your fault.” George said coming up to hug Harry. He stiffened a little, but leaned into the touch.

“This war was going to happen either way. Our family knew what the cost would be when they came here. Not only was it for to stop his madness, but to stand beside and behind you.” Fred said coming from behind Harry.

“You were always a part of this family, Harry. Mum and dad adopted you as soon as you got that knitted sweater.” George said. It only made Harry weep more. For the loss of a mother figure in his life. She was a constant. The only one that cared for him.

When his sobbing died down he wiped at his eyes and nose.

“What were you doing here anyways?” Fred asked.

“I needed to spend some time alone to think before I confront everyone.” Harry admitted.

“Is what Ron and Hermione said true?” Fred asked. Harry looked at him confused. He didn’t think the two would go back to the Burrow, since the three of them were public enemies 1, 2, and 3.

“They did stop by for a couple hours. They said that once the war was over, you would be leaving the wizarding world for good.” George clarified. Harry sighed and nodded. Trust those two to tell the family everything.

“Yes, it’s true. I can’t stay here. Too many bad memories. Don’t get me wrong, there have been good memories, but I want to start fresh. I even have a job.” Harry said.

“What kind of job?” George asked.

“Mostly muggles. It’s a private government organization specializing in protecting people. They’ve been watching me for years and contacted me before the Order came. They wanted me to join and help them. I had said no at first. I didn’t trust them. The guy who was in charge of watching me told me that they had witches and wizards working for them, unspeakables. The man was from a pureblood family, himself, in America. They knew who I was and what I was to do. I told them I would need to decide.

They gave me a week, which happened to be the day before the order came.” Harry confessed.

“And you accepted.” Fred stated rather than questioned. Harry nodded.

“I accepted.” Harry repeated. He was so tired.

“When do you leave?” George asked.

“They are giving me a week to grieve and rest. Then I move to America and go on from there.” Harry said. He then came up with a thought. He bit his bottom lip nervously.

“Would you come with me? I-I mean you don’t have to, but…” He was cut short by being squished in between the two red heads.

“We would love too, Harry.” Fred said with tears.

“Like you, we want a fresh start. This place holds too many bad memories.” George said with tears of his own. Harry hugged them back. He was finally leaving and with his friends/brothers to tow.

A lone figure was watching the interaction from an empty classroom. They cursed and hurried out and apparated from a safe distance.

They apparated outside a cottage out by the sea. The girl went in and went to the study.

“What news?” The elder asked.

“Voldemort is dead, but he is still alive.” The girl said.

The elder sighed.

“What will we do now?” a Male asked.

“Don’t worry. I have a backup plan. I always do. I have some friends in America that are helping me with revenge.” The elder said.

“Revenge? For what?” The female asked.

“I do not speak of it.” The elder replied.

“Will this help kill Potter?” The male asked.

“Indeed. This plan is fool proof. All we need to do is to set it in motion.” The elder said before getting up.

“It is time for us to take a trip.” The elder said.

“Yes sir.” The two responded and held on to the elder as he apparated them to a secure place before going out of country.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of Rape won't come until a later chapter.

It had been a long and emotional week. Harry had to go to many funerals and had to avoid the media while doing so. It helped that Fred and George were with him almost constantly. The funerals were held two days after the battle had ended. The first ones that Harry had went to was the Weasleys. There were many of the light supporters there along with Kingsley, who was now the new Minister of Magic.

When the three had arrived, they noticed a lot of aurors that were there. Even though the war was over, there were still Death Eaters roaming around. That included Bellatrix, the woman who had taken Molly and Ginny’s life. Harry, Fred and George hated the woman with all their might, if they ever got to see the woman ever again, she won’t be alive to see another day.

The funeral had gone on without a problem. Afterwards, the three were holed up in their apartment not coming out until the next funeral, which were Remus and Tonks’.

That day was the hardest for Harry. He had to console Andromeda as she cried. Tonks was her one and only child and the only person she had left when her own husband died. Now she had to take care of a little baby almost alone. Harry wasn’t going to have her raise Teddy alone.

After the funeral, Harry went up to the graves and left flowers.

“I’ll do my best by Teddy.  He’ll know stories about his parents. How brave and smart they were.” Harry said with fresh tears. The last of the Marauders were gone.

“The Marauder legacy will live on, well the better part, that is.” Harry said. Snape came to mind. That was not what Harry would resort to. “Bye Tonks and Remy, say hi to mum, dad and Siri when you see them.” He said before leaving. Fred and George had stayed back to give him privacy.

“Thanks, guys.” Harry said wiping his tears.

“It’s alright; funerals take a lot out of people.” Fred said.

“Especially when it involves people you love.” George said.

Harry smiled at them and they apparated back to their apartment. The rest of the week was spent attending funerals for various classmates and teachers who lost their lives. Harry had showed Snape’s memories to Kingsley and several aurors and Snape had received an award posthumously for his dedication. It was all Harry could do for the man who constantly saved his life.

It was now the end of the week and the three were finishing their packing. Once done, they met down stairs. Their things were shrunk and put in their pockets.

“Ready?” Harry asked. Fred and George exchanged looks, and then looked back at Harry.

“Ready.” They said in unison. Harry took out a portkey that was given to him from one of the Agents. The twins grabbed a hold to it. Once they did, they felt the pull at the naval and were taken to what looked like an office.

“Welcome, gentlemen, to SHIELD.” A man with an eye patch said from behind the desk.

The female had to leave the other two behind. The elder had given her a mission. To go and find some things of value and importance to their cause. She was to find a crew and go excavating some miles off of Greece.

She had done her research and knew that there had to be some down in the ocean, if not, there were museums that she could check. She could not let him down, not when it was so close.

Tory had just put Sebastos down. Ash had to go deal with something in New Orleans. That was good for her. She didn’t want to see his face any longer. Neither his, nor his brother’s. They thought they were so perfect and above everything. She looked down at the baby she had birthed. She was disgusted with herself. She had to reduce herself to being with a whore and birth his son.

She was better than this. She was more than this. She went to go shower. She had to get the stench and touch of him off of her. She spent almost thirty minutes scrubbing furiously. The only thing she couldn’t get the baby she was having out of her already. She looked down at her belly in revulsion. Once she was out and dressed, Bethany was there.

“I cannot deal with this no longer.” Bethany said furiously. Her eyes flashed dark golden, showing her anger. She was a goddess of wrath and Misery. She should be exacting her revenge, now.

“We will have to wait only a while longer. We have to wait on him to come back.” Tory said hush. There could be anyone listening to them. Urian and Alexion usually stay here all day long.

“How much longer?” Bethany demanded. She was tired of this. Yes, she had feelings for Styxx, but it was not deep love or devotion. Once she had found out everything, she was totally disgusted. She was a goddess, who hated Greeks. Styxx was as Greek as they come, even down to the name. He may have been a prince, but she would gladly be rid of him.

This was the ultimate revenge.

“Patience, dear one. The time will come when they will go down.” Tory said in a calm and soothing voice.

Sebastos started crying out. With a disgusted face, Tory went to check on him.

“Where is your baby?” Tory asked. She spat out the last word with venom.

“I left him with his brother. I grew tired of both of them.” Bethany said leaning back in her chair leisurely. She waved her hand around as a sign of no importance.

Tory snorted. “I would love to do the same, but I have to be the ‘loving and doting mother and wife’.” She said flippantly. Bethany laughed.

“I will have to go; I can feel that they are coming soon.” Bethany said leaving. Tory felt it too. She had Apollymi to thank for that. Giving her powers, not knowing how they were going to be used.

This plan will work.

FIVE YEARS LATER

The female was rushing through the manor. She was ecstatic. She hasn’t failed her mentor. She found him in his study.

“How was the search?” The elder asked. The female took out a box and held it out to him. The elder took it and opened it. Two daggers with intricate designs were inside. The elder smiled.

“Well done. Our mission is coming to a close.” The elder said. He put the box down and picked up a quill and piece of parchment.

He started writing a letter that would put this plan into motion.

***

NEXT YEAR

Harry was at his desk looking through his report. It was the last thing he could do before going home. He was promoted two years ago and was made a senior agent. He was still doing office work, but he never minded much. It was a small sense of normality that he liked.

“Harry?”

Said man looked up to find Clint at his door.

“Hi, Clint. What are you doing here?” Harry asked. The last he heard, Clint and Natasha was in South America on a mission.

“I could ask you the same question.” Clint said coming into the office and taking a seat across from Harry.

“And?” Harry asked expecting an answer. Clint laughed. He knew that Harry would get impatient after a while.

“Tasha and I just got back. I was giving Fury the final report. And you?” Clint asked looking down at Harry’s desk.

“I’m finishing mines up now.” Harry said writing up the last page.

“What is it about?” Clint asked while watching Harry write and look over at his computer several times.

“There’s some activity going on in New Orleans. Fury wanted me to do some checking on the computer. It is very weird.” Harry said thoughtfully.

“How weird?” Clint asked. Harry thought of a way to explain it.

“You know about the bridge that the tesseract made and the bridge that Thor describes?” Harry asked.

“Yeah, what about it?” Clint asked.

“It’s like that, but there’s different energy. The satellite picks it up as a bridge and there were a dozen of these bridges trying to form in the last four years. They seem to leave residual magic of some sorts.” Harry said.

That was bad. If there was something or someone trying to get through those bridges, then there’s no telling what kind of hell they were going to there.

“Has there been anything going on?” Clint asked. Harry shook his head as he wrote down the last sentence.

“There are some agents there giving me feedback, and so far nothing’s happened. They go to the B points and find nothing there.” Harry said looking at his friend.

“Great. First we had to deal with a demigod, that was under control of something, and his army full of aliens, now we have to deal with something unknown.” Clint groaned leaning back. Harry laughed. He shut down his computer and closed his report.

“Well, it will keep us on our toes. We’ll just have to be ready for what is about to come. Now c’mon, I’m ready to go home.” Harry said while getting his bag. He picked up his report and headed to Fury’s office before heading out.

Clint brought an arm around Harry’s shoulder. “Whose turn is it to cook tonight?” He asked.

“Mine.” Harry said with a smile.

“Yes.” Clint shouted as they walked down the hall. Harry shook his head; he wondered how he even became friends with him.

They made it to his office and Harry knocked. “Enter.”

Harry opened the door and approached the dark man.

“My report, sir.” Harry said politely.

“Thank you, Agent. You may leave.” Fury said while looking over something. Harry set the report on the desk and left.

“Have a good night, sir.” Harry said before closing the door. No one ever said that he wasn’t polite.

“Let’s go, Hawk, I don’t want to leave the twins home alone with Tony any longer.” Harry said while walking.

“And let’s not forget you’re cooking.” Clint said excitedly.

Harry rolled his eyes. This was going to be a long thirty minutes ride home.

***

Amanda Hunter could say that she had a happy life. Somewhat. She was washing dishes from this evening’s dinner. She has had a relatively normal life, except the part where her and her family being gods. She never really wanted this. All she wanted was to be a normal person. Of course, she couldn’t have that when her family is part of the paranormal and now she is too, for she has now come into her powers. She had really enjoyed being the normal one in the family.

She sighed as she paused and looked back at her husband and her kids. The only good thing that came out of this was her kids. She loved them so much. She wouldn’t give them up for anything. She went back to washing the bowl, when she paused again, this time a vision. She couldn’t see much, but she knew it was going to be earth-shattering. Literally. She shook her head. They’ll deal with it when it comes.

***

Ash was patrolling through the streets of New Orleans. It was still early into the night, but that didn’t stop daimons from hunting. He would normally be in Katoteros, but he had found it empty except for the statues. He knew that Alexion and Danger were there, but they were busy. Urian had gone to see of any news on Stryker. Bethany and Tory had gone somewhere and had taken the children. He had wanted to spend some time with Tory and their baby. They were his life.

He decided to go to Sanctuary. It was only a block from here. He made his trek there looking out for any signs of danger and distress. Savitar and Takeshi didn’t train him for nothing. Even still, it did not shake the bad feeling he got. He turned a corner and saw his brother standing a ways form the Sanctuary entrance. Once they locked glances, Ash arched a brow. It would still be visible from atop of his sunglasses.

“What brings you here, brother?” Ash asked neutrally. Styxx usually stayed in Katateros and avoided cities like the plague. It hurt Ash that he had misjudged his brother so.

“I only came for sight-seeing, Acheron. I mean no harm.” Styxx said earnestly. Ash looked him in the eye and nodded. He was trying his hardest by bringing his brother back into his life. They still had a ways to go. It almost helped to know that they were abused by the same person early in their life. A person they were supposed to trust.

As they headed inside, Ash nodded at Dev who looked confused, but saluted back. Ash’s song was played as soon as they entered. Several guys started leaving. Styxx glanced at Ash and arched an eyebrow.

_What’s with the song?_

Ash just shrugged at him. _It’s something of a joke between the owners and me. I’ll tell you sometime._

This would be a long night.


	3. Chapter 2

The elder was going down to his dungeons, where he kept his prisoners. People that he had kept for his own gain. How he got them was put into question. He knew it was morally wrong and that he shouldn’t mess with the prospect of time and space, but it was for the right thing.

He made his way down and walked pass the cells that were filled with animals big and small. It wasn’t a big collection, but it was something to look at. He made his way to the end of the hall and stopped in front of the last cell. It contained a young man with blond hair and a woman with long dark hair, who looked in her late twenties. The young man looked up at him and had a hardened look.

“What is it you want now, old man?” The man said. He had a beard that had been growing for the past few months and his hair fell past his shoulders. The elder doesn’t let him out much, only to feed. The young man hated him for that.

“I have a mission for you and you will do well to keep quiet. I wouldn’t want anything to happen to your mother.” The elder said calmly. The man was enraged. How dared this old man threaten him and his mother?

The woman stopped him, before he tried anything.

“Just do what he says. I can handle it.” The woman said. The man’s expression softened. He leaned over and put his forehead against his.

“For you, Mother, I’ll do anything.” The man said ending in their native language. He pulled back and got up to his full height of 6’ 5. His face was stoic as the elder opened the cell door. He walked calmly out. He couldn’t do any powers nor do anything against the man for the old man put a bracelet on his arm. It prevented access to his powers.

“What would you have of me?” The man said neutrally. On the inside, he was seething.

“I need you to deliver this box to a woman by the name of Bethany.  She will be at a bar just across the street. Try anything and my spies will alert me.” The elder said.

The man sneered as he took the box. “As you wish.” The young man said as he walked out. He didn’t need the man’s help. He knew his way around the mansion. He made his way around the mansion and was out the door, with the two spies trailing behind him.

He just paid them no mind. He treasured being outside, but the world had changed so much. He remembered the stories that his mother told him about her growing up, but they were very different from what she grew up in. There were lots of things that humans have made. Cars, buildings, signs, almost everywhere. The mansion was on the outskirts of New Orleans.

There was a busy street ahead that he had to cross to get to the bar. He made his way over and made sure to avoid cars and people. Men and women had been coming up to him for years. Pushing them upon him. He hated it when they do that. None of them gave him any sort of satisfaction. He probably never will. He was in captivity since he was an infant. He didn’t know how to interact with others.

He made it to the bar and stayed near the light post. He didn’t wait long, for a beautiful woman with golden eyes came up to him.

“You must be the man he sent.” Bethany said with a sneer. This man was an apollite. Was, putting it politely. He was now a daimon.

The man inwardly rolled his eyes. He could guess she was a goddess.

“You must be Bethany. He wanted me to give this to you.” The young man said holding out the box.

The woman snatched it and looked inside. The young man did not like the look on her face.

“You may go now. Your services are no longer needed.” The woman said turning around leaving. Once she was around the corner and out of sight, she pulled out an amulet and pressed the middle of it. She disappeared in a flash.

The young man looked at her as she left, with a look of loathing. It was people like her that he despised.  He shook his head and walked back to the mansion. Back to his confinement.

Once back in the Dungeons, the old man had the nerve to smile at him. He walked back in and sat back down and watched as the old man close and locks the door. He was hated this place.

The elder walked away smiling. It will be done, tonight.

***

Katra was home with her husband and daughter. She loved her life. She had her mother, who had seen the error of her ways, sort of. It was still a work in progress. Her father knew about her and was very involved in her life and she had two baby brothers. She had Tory to thank for that. Her life was complete.

“Are you feeling okay, Kat?” Sin asked. She looked up at her husband and smiled.

“I’m just fine. I’m just thinking.” Kat said. She went back to what she was doing.

Sin sat down beside her and brought her into a kiss. It held love and assurance in it.

“I love you.” Sin said.

“I love you, too.” Kat replied. She leaned into his embrace. But, she couldn’t shake this feeling that everything will change.

****

Grace had always had it out for her friend. How could she do this to her? There was a perfectly good reason why she had sworn off of men. She admits that she had felt deep feelings for Julian. She also felt attraction to him. Who wouldn’t? That was why she saved him. She loved him enough that she couldn’t see him as a sex slave for whoever came upon him.

What she hadn’t expected was to fall pregnant. Several times. Now she was trapped in this relationship for the sake of the children. She loved them too much to bring any sort of trouble in the household.

Well, tried to. She was very discreet about it. She was a therapist, but she couldn’t help it. She was no longer attracted to her husband and she needed that fill in her life. That was why she was at an unknown hotel. It was far out of New Orleans, so no one would know. She felt extremely horrible for doing this.

She looked at the person that laid next to her. Someone who was a dear friend, Sunshine. Oh Gods, what were they thinking?

Their husbands would find out and there would be hell to pay. All this paranormal, was not, well normal. It should be something locked away and never let out. She sighed and fell into a fitful sleep.

***

When Ash walked into his New Orleans apartment, it was close to six in the morning. He hoped that Tory was still asleep. He was glad that Alexion and Danger had agreed to look after their children, while they had some time to themselves. He stripped off his clothes as he walked to the bedroom.

He also made sure to take off the glasses. Tory hated it, when he wore the glasses. He quietly pushed open the door and sighed in relief. Tory was still asleep. He climbed in behind her and brought her close to him. He kissed her shoulder, before lying his head down.

In a matter of minutes he was asleep.

***

At one minute to seven, Tory opened her eyes slowly. She listened as she heard light snoring coming from behind her. Good, he was asleep. She twisted around, making sure not to jostle him awake and turned facing him. She brought her ankle up to her hand and took out the dagger that was sheathed there.

_Do it on three._ She heard Bethany’s voice in her head.

_One._

Once they were done, they both stabbed their husbands. Right through the heart. Ash woke in surprise and extreme pain. He looked down and saw the dagger that was pierced in his chest. He then looked to Tory in shock. Hurt was plain on his face.

Tory had none of it. “I’ve had to put up with this for almost ten years. I had to put with a whore like you for that long. I even had to bear your spawn. I hate you. I always will. See this as revenge.”

She then dug the dagger deeper. She didn’t care if she got blood all over herself. She saw that the life was coming from his eyes. It was so close.

She smiled as she thought of something. “Wait here. I have something for you.” She said with a maniacal smile. She flashed out of the room.

Ash couldn’t believe it. He let his guard down for someone. Someone he thought would understand him, but he was wrong. No one could ever understand him and what he has been through. He knew that it was soon over. All he could do was lay there with a broken heart, figurative and literally speaking.

He saw Tory come back and with the babies. His eyes went wide. She wouldn’t?

“I want the last things that you would ever see to be of the children you love so dearly, die before your eyes.” Tory said. She grabbed the dagger and took pulled it out of Acheron’s chest. He screamed, but it was cut short due to the blood that seemed to be coming through his mouth.

He tried to get up, but he couldn’t feel his limbs. He watched helplessly as she butchered them. His babies. Where was Simi? Why couldn’t she feel his pain? He was hurting inside and out. He felt tears come down as Tory finished.

She couldn’t believe it. For a god, he was taking a long time to die. They only had a few more minutes before someone to take notice. That was how magic worked. The elder had given them a grace period.

She stalked to the bed and climbed on top of Ash. She would do what she has to, to get rid of him. Even if it meant stabbing him to death, which she did.

It wasn’t long, before Ash breathed his last breath. He could hear Matera. She was on her way. He closed his eyes and let it go.

Like last time, he was in Hades’ domain. This time he wasn’t alone. He saw his brother Styxx, curled up in a corner with an indescribable look. He went to his brother.

“They lied.” Styxx said with no emotion. He thought that he had found the one. The woman that would love him for who he was and not judge him. But he was wrong.  

“I know.” Ash responded. He felt so broken. This had to be an ongoing thing. He just could not find happiness. Nor could his brother. Could anything go right for them?

He settled down next to Styxx. There was nothing they could do now. They were dead and now his mother was set free again.

***

Apollymi was mad. No, she was pissed. She was going to kill whoever it was and feed their entrails to her demons. She felt the restrains on her go undone and she was able to leave. Without thought she flashed to where she felt Apostolos and appeared at his apartment. She froze. He was stabbed. She slowly went to her dead son’s body and touched his face.

She had failed her son yet again. She looked to the left and saw the remains of her two dead grandchildren. She tapped into her powers and watched the last moments of his life. As she did, she bellowed in rage.

The woman she entrusted with her son and their home has betrayed them. She will enjoy killing that bitch, but she couldn’t sense her. What powers is this? She will find her and make her pay.

***

When Zeus found out that Acheron was dead again, he didn’t know who to thank or kill. He was pissed. Not only did he have a mad, Atlantean goddess on the loose, but a hysterical daughter and a son that was pacing his temple like mad.

“Will you stop? If she doesn’t kill you, I will. I would gladly replace you.” Zeus stated. He could hear and feel the pain that the mortals were in.

“Or I could kill them now.” Apollymi said. Everyone turned to look at her. She was at the Temple entrance with blood on her.

“Apollymi, stop this.” Savitar said coming in.

“You are not a part of this, Godslayer. You know what happens when I am loose.” Apollymi said.

“There is another way.” Savitar said.

“There is no other way. This was the only way. The world will end and it starts with them.” She said looking towards the terrified Artemis and a fear ridden Apollo.

“There is. I can bring him back.” Savitar replied looking at the woman sternly.

“That will only send me back to Kalosis. I made a promise and I will keep it.” Apollymi said glaring at the man. No one was going to stop her from killing Artemis and Apollo. They had wronged her and her son. They deserved to pay.

MEANWHILE IN NEW ORLEANS

Bethany was waiting for Tory in a dark alley. What is taking her so long? She thought. The faster they got out of here, the faster they can report back to the elder.

She saw Tory, a few minutes later rushing towards her.

“Did you bring it?” Bethany asked in a hush voice.

“Yes. It’s preserved in the bag. Did you?” Tory said motioning to her handbag.

“Good. Yes, I brought mine; now hold on to the Amulet.” Bethany said. Tory did as she was told and the goddess pressed the center of the amulet and they were off.

They landed in the alley that Bethany had disappeared in when she got the daggers. Bethany led the way to the mansion.

“C’mon, the mansion is this way.” She said as they crossed the street.  Once they got to the door, Bethany knocked roughly three times.

Moments later, it was opened by a female that looked in her twenties.

“He’s expecting you. Follow me.” The female said after she closed the door behind them.

She led them to a door that led to someplace downstairs. It looked like a science lab. There were vials and containers everywhere.

“So it was a success?” The elder asked.

“Yes. It was.” Bethany said with a smile as the elder came forward.

“Did you bring it?” The elder asked expectantly.

Tory and Bethany nodded. “Here.” She said as she dug out a vial full of blood. Acheron’s blood. She was able to collect it off of the knife. Bethany did the same; she had collected Styxx’s blood as well. They did not know what the elder had planned.

“Excellent.” He said with a big smile. He took the vials and went to a couple of cauldron that he had ready. He started the fire and started the ritual.  

SAME TIME IN MOUNT OLYMPUS

Apollymi was still arguing with Savitar when there was a massive quake. It shook the earth and Mount Olympus.

Hades and his wife, Persephone, teleported up to them.

“What the hell is going on?” Hades asked looking furious. Then he saw Apollymi.

“What is she doing here?” Hades growled.

“Obviously, you haven’t checked your realm. My son is dead and I am trying to seek vengeance.” Apollymi said while looking pointedly at Savitar.

“Well, can you stop with the earthquakes? At least for now?” Persephone asked. She was frightened that the woman was here. Hades saw this and held on to her.

“It’s not Apollymi that is doing this. It’s someone else.” Savitar said.

“What do you mean?” Athena asked.

“It’s a mortal, I think. Nothing is clear. I can’t sense him anywhere. What I do know is that he is messing with time and space. I knew that there were a lot of thingSavitar sneered. This was not good. He could see various outcomes, but nothing was permanent.

“What will happen?” Apollymi asked.

“I do not know, but I do not like either one of them. There is nothing we can do until everything calms down.” Savitar. That man will be the death of everyone. No mortal has a right to play god.

***

Harry was woken up by his phone ringing. He groaned and tried to zone it out. After a few seconds it stopped and Harry breathed a sigh of relief. He laid back down and went back to sleep. He hated waking up on Fridays. Especially when it was his day off.

It started ringing again. “Ugh.” Harry said as he got up and started searching for his phone.

“Hello” Harry said after he had found it.

“Harry, I’m glad you picked up.” Phil said on the other side.

“Phil? What’s wrong?” Harry asked concerned. He never heard the man so frantic. He knew that the man could take care of himself. He was trained and was also a wizard.

“There’s something going on down here.” Phil replied.

“What’s going on? Do you need back-up? Tell me and I will gather everyone.” Harry said. Harry was scared for the man. He always was. The older agent wormed his way into Harry’s heart and was the father/mentor figure he never thought he needed. Clint had commented that it made him, Harry, and Natasha, brothers and sister. They were all taken in by Phil and were taught by him. He would do anything for the man.

“No, Harry, not yet. Are you still hooked up to our equipment?” Phil asked.

“Yes, why?” Harry asked confused.

“There’s been large earthquakes and large bouts of magic. The computers are down, here. I wanted to see if the sensors are still working and the satellites are picking up any anomalies.” Phil said.

“Okay, just give me a moment.” Harry said. He quickly put on clothes and started for the elevator.

The doors opened as soon as he approached and Harry was sent down to the common area. He had left it there the night before.

“Jarvis, is my computer up and running?” Harry asked.

_“Yes, Harry. I have informed the others that they may be needed. Is that alright?”_

“That’s fine, thank you.” Harry said. As soon as the doors opened he rushed to his computer bypassing the others.

“Harry, what’s going on?” Natasha asked sleepily.

“I don’t know, yet.” Harry said. He quickly tried to connect with the equipment in New Orleans. Seconds later, data and images popped up. “Merlin.” Harry muttered looking at the data.

“What is it, Harry?” Phil asked concerned.

“There are several bridges coming through. There is a massive amount of magic surrounding the whole city.” Harry said while putting in several commands.

“Are they at the points that we’ve searched?” Phil asked.

“Yes.” Harry said. He heard something crash through the phone.

“What was that?” Harry said frantically.

“Earthquake. It’s been going on and off.” Phil said reassuringly. Harry’s computer started beeping.

Harry looked and saw a tunnel appearing from the top of the screen.

“What is that?” Tony asked coming closer.

“That’s a bridge.” Harry said and the tunnel reached the bottom in a matter of seconds and it expanded outwards.

“Phil, one of the bridges connected and it’s sending out something.” Harry said.

“Damn. Contact Fury and send for back up.” Phil said before hanging up.

“What did he say?” Clint asked concerned.

“He wants me to contact Fury and have some back up come in.” Harry said.

“Jarvis.” Tony said.

_“I’m on it, sir.”_

“We’re going. Harry, we need you to stay here, you’re our eyes.” Natasha said before heading out to get dressed. Everyone did. It wasn’t long before they came back out all suit up except Bruce.

“Here, we’ll need updates.” Clint said passing on an earpiece which Harry put in.

“Be Careful.” Harry said as they headed out.

“We’re always careful.” Tony said. Harry smiled as Tony disappeared into the elevator.

Harry sighed as he looked at the clock, midnight. They won’t be there for another couple of hours, at the most. He might as well get some coffee, it will be a while.

He got up and went to the coffee pot and started fixing his drink.

It was about an hour later before the computer went off again.  He rushed to it to see the problem. He clicked a few buttons and he was getting a view from one of their cameras.

Harry tapped his earpiece.

“I’m getting something and it’s not pretty.” Harry said viewing what was going on.

“What is it, Harry?” Steve asked.

“One of the cameras started working and it’s messy. The buildings looked to be blasted apart from the bridge and there are several bodies laying about in the streets.” Harry said with a disgusted face.

“Do they look dead?” Natasha asked. Harry zoomed in on the bodies.

“It looks as if a few are. Some have puncture wounds in their necks and are laying in pools of blood.” Harry said,

“So we’re dealing with vampires now?” Tony asked.

“I don’t…” Harry drifted off. He looked closer at the screen. Something was happening. He zoomed out and saw what looked like a tornado. It was like the rainbow bridge that Thor talked about only without the rainbow. It touched down and it spread outward like the image on the satellite grid. Looking at it from this standpoint was horrifying.

“Harry? What’s happening?” Steve asked.

“Another portal opened up. It looked a tornado but the clouds are spreading outward and it’s limiting my visibility.” Harry said.

“Don’t worry, just report back when you can.” Steve said.

“Okay.” Harry said.

Harry looked on, but saw nothing. It deeply disturbed him. All he could do was be there at Avengers Tower and look at a screen, not knowing that he would not be seeing his friends/ co-workers again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Poll is still open for Harry's pairing.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mention of non-con/rape at the very end of the chapter. Non descriptive though.

Harry sat in front of Director Fury’s desk. He had been called here after two years. Ever since the Avengers hadn’t been found, Harry had been reassigned to different missions. He and the twins were able to stay in the Avengers Tower, only this time they were putting up rent. Pepper had told them that they didn’t need to, but it was the least they could do.

Harry had just got in from a mission concerning some attacks in New Jersey, when he was called into Fury’s office.

“Was there a reason that you needed me, Director?” Harry asked politely. Or as polite as he could get without sounding snappish. He hadn’t had much sleep in the past two days.

“Yes, Agent Potter. SHIELD is on the verge of being defunct. And I feel that we should pull a rescue mission.” Fury said leaning back in his chair.

“Rescue mission, sir?” Harry asked in confusion.

“Yes, I would like to know where the Avengers are and I like you to go undercover and find anything you can that can help us find and rescue them.” Fury said.

Harry nodded as he thought about it. He would like to have his friends back. He would do anything for them.

“Is there anything else, sir?” Harry asked looking at him.

“Find out what’s happening, Agent. There are reports of strange deaths and something funny going on. Find out and report back to me.” Fury said.

“I’ll do my best.” Harry said getting up.

“See that you do. This will be your final mission.” Fury responded. Harry nodded and headed out of the office. He rubbed his hand of his face, he was so tired. All he wanted to do was sleep. He made his way out of HQ and walked to Avengers Tower. It was only a ten minute walk.

Harry had a driver’s license, but preferred to walk. It wasn’t that he didn’t like driving; it was the traffic that he hated. He only used his license when he was on missions. Learning how to use muggle things really helped Harry in the long run. He didn’t know why the wizards in England didn’t integrate magic and muggle technology. He would have to take that up with Kingsley. He still kept in touch with a few people back in England.

Of course, Harry helped Andy with Teddy. Teddy was now eight and showing extraordinary bouts of accidental magic. Andy always accused him of spoiling the child, even when she gave the boy equally as much things. But, they both showered Teddy with lots of love. Teddy even enjoys playing with Uncle Fred and Uncle George when he comes to visit. They would teach him loads of pranks that would make the Marauders proud.

Harry shook his head as he made his way into the tower.

_Welcome back, Harry. How was your day?_

“It was fine, thank you Jarvis. Are Fred and George here?” Harry asked as he got into the elevator.

_“Yes, they arrived just fifteen minutes before you._

“Thanks.” Harry said. Seconds later the elevator stopped and he trudged out.

“Hello, Harry. How was the mission?” Fred asked looking up from his work. Fred and George had opened up a joke shop in the wizarding alley in New York, and business was booming. They were now thinking of expanding.

“It was successful. We found the person who were killing the victims and sent them back. The Gaurdians came by to drop the alien off to whatever prison they have up there.” Harry said.

“Any new missions?” George asked. Harry sighed as he sat down.

“Yes, my final mission is a rescue mission.” Harry said.

“Rescue mission?” The twins said in unison.

“Yes, Fury wants me to go to New Orleans and find out what happened to the team and he wants me to bring them back.” Harry said.

“Do you think you can find them?” George asked in sadness. The twins missed the team, but they missed Tony more than anything. The billionaire helped them with developing some of their pranks, and not to mention the guy was funny.

“I don’t know, but it’s worth a try. I’ll head out tomorrow. Right now, I’m heading to bed.” Harry said as he got up. He ventured into his room and plopped onto his bed. He went to sleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

***

The next day, Harry was packing for New Orleans. He was doing last minute checking when he heard knocking at his door.

“Come in.” Harry said while closing his suitcase. He heard the door open.

“Happy is waiting.” Pepper said softly. Harry turned to her and saw her face. He went to her and hugged her tightly.

“Bring them back.” Pepper whispered. Harry knew she meant Tony, but she, like him, cared for every single one of the team.

“I will.” Harry said. He went back and grabbed his suitcase and duffel bag and headed out. Pepper trailed behind him. They were greeted by the twins who were talking to Happy about their new products.

“Harry, don’t go…

“Starting trouble without us.” The twins said with smiles.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Harry said with a smile.

“Stay safe, Harry. If you need anything, we’re only a phone call away.” Fred said.

“Will do. Don’t cause any major trouble while I’m gone. I’d hate to bail you two out of trouble.” Harry said as he put his things in the trunk.

“That’s if we’re caught.” George said smirking. Harry smiled as he got in the car. Happy drove off towards the airport. Harry couldn’t help but think of what lies ahead. All he could think of was the bodies that laid on the ground and the bite marks. Were they dealing with some type of vampires?  Harry hoped not. That would be a hell of a lot of paperwork.

An hour later, they were at the airstrip that held the jet. Harry got out and got his bags out of the open trunk.

“Be careful out there, Harry.” Happy said.

“Thanks.” Harry said and boarded the jet. He put his things in the overhead compartment and strapped in to his seat. As soon as the pilot got the go ahead, they were off.

***

Two and a half hours later and they landed in the airport and Harry soon departed off the jet with luggage in tow. He walked onto the airstrip and saw a dark car parked not too far away. He walked closer to it and saw an envelope with his name on it.

He opened and saw a letter and a key. He smiled as he read the letter.

_Think of this as a parting gift._

_I am expecting regular updates_

_Fury_

Short and to the point. He opened the trunk and put his things in. First stop was to find a hotel and set up camp. His room would have to double as HQ since no agents were stationed here since the accident. He got into the car and headed off. He heard lots about New Orleans and about the otherworldly things that happen. Being magical, it intrigued him. He wanted to know what else could be out there, but first was his friends.

After an hour of searching, he found a decent place. After he found a parking space, He checked in and settled into his room. For safety precautions he put his duffel bag under the bed. He should’ve gotten an apartment. This way he didn’t have to worry about anyone finding his weapons. He got his laptop out of his suitcase and set it up on his desk.

He logged on and went to the data screen. The last known location of the team was somewhere near the French Quarter. It’s a lot of ground to cover, but he had to start somewhere. Today he was just going to scout the area. He might as well get it over with. He looked over the report he wrote. Victims had puncture like wounds. If he was dealing with vampires, he was going to make sure he packed something for the night. Never leave the room without his wand. He had some daggers, but is hard to carry on him since he had nothing to sheath them with. His wand will do for now.

He logged off his computer and put it away. He made sure that he had his wand on him and put it in his right boot. He always made sure to put on boots that came up to his calf if he wore short sleeve shirts. Couldn’t have muggles finding out about him. He headed down and went to the receptionist’s desk.

“Excuse me,” Harry started getting the woman’s attention. “This is my first time here, do you recommend anyplace near here?” He asked.

She smiled brightly and brought out a map. “Yes, we happen to be walking distance of the French Quarter. These places are very popular,” She stated as she marked off different night clubs, restaurants, and shops.

“There’s also a new place that’s just opened up here,” She said and marked a place that was deep in the quarter. “It’s a bar, but it’s got good service and good music. It’s open day and night, and its generating good crowds.”  The receptionist said.

Harry smiled politely at her. It was a good place to start. “May I keep this?” Harry asked motioning to the map.

“Of course.” She replied.

“Thanks for everything.” Harry said as he walked away. He looked down at the map and looked at the places marked off. Where to start? He could start at the French Quarter and then work his way back to the Hotel.  With a determined look, he was on his way.

***

The Peltiers were getting ready for the mid-afternoon rush. Even when they started this bar almost seven months ago, it was still getting business. Daimons, were-hunters, Dark- Hunters, and everybody in between still came. The usuals, the newcomers, the rowdy, and the downright rude. All in all, it was still the same. Nobody would’ve guessed that they had been transported anywhere. Well, the humans didn’t, but the Were- and Dark- Hunters and Daimons knew. How could they not?

It was like going through a portal and ending up somewhere that was familiar, but so different. But, that wasn’t the only thing. Things changed among their secret community. Their lives. Their loved ones. It was the weirdest yet heartbreaking things. The past couple of years that they were here, in this different but yet the same Earth, they were checking to see if everything was alright, but most of the Dark-Hunters, landed in alley-ways. It was still dark, but they only had a few hours until daylight.

They went to their homes/apartments, only to find that they were already taken. People were already living there or there was an apartment complex where their mansion used to be. They tried to call their squires, but no one answered. They didn’t know what to do. They couldn’t really gather all in one place, because their powers weaken when they were together. They made do with what they got.

Then there were the Ex-Dark-Hunters like Kyrian and Talon. When the portals opened, they had thought it was an ambush and was ready for any daimons that were coming through, but none did. Instead, they were sucked into it. When they had woken, it was still night and they could see that the sun was almost coming. No, wait, sense it. They had sensed it. And they could feel powers that they hadn’t felt in years draining. They realized in horror and resignation that they were Dark-Hunters again.

The same happened to the Peltiers. No one really understood it. How they could lose everything in such little time. What happened? How did this happen?

Aimee was clearing off the one of the tables in the Sanctuary. It wasn’t the exact same place as it was, but it was the Sanctuary. She remembered that day, two years ago. She was happy with Fang and they were having a date night and then they were pulled into some type of portal. They had noticed a few changes. They were supposed to be at the Sanctuary, but where the Sanctuary supposed to be, there was a Restaurant chain. To say that the bears were pissed was an understatement. The Sanctuary had been the family business for centuries. They grew up here, and now it was taken away.

They had then started hunting for property. They had little to no money, but they made do. It wasn’t until almost a year ago, when Aimee and Fang noticed that their mating marks were fading. Each day it kept fading more and more until it disappeared completely. That day Fang cursed the Fates. He raged on that day.  They stayed together for six months waiting until the fates could pronounce them mates again, but it never happened. Fang left one day and never returned. Aimee cried for days afterwards.

The door opened to the bar and Aimee sighed as she went back to work.

***

Harry was walking around taking in the sights and sounds. This was truly amazing. People were walking around and music drifting through the streets. He passed by different shops and museums. If he was either one of his friends, where would they have gone? He took out his phone. There were several portals made. Maybe they went to one of the possible points. He could ask around there.

One of the points was near him. It looked like it was at the bar the receptionist at the hotel recommended. He walked in the direction of the bar. It was on the corner, at the intersection of two streets and there was a man standing next to the door. He had on dark shades and a stoic face.  He was very tall and was built. Harry thought he might have been a good Agent if SHIELD wasn’t going defunct. Plus, he was kind of scared to walk up to him.

He gathered his Gryffindor courage and walked to the door.

***

Dev had always seemed like a laid back sort of guy. He had enjoyed his life. The many centuries that he had lived through. He had some rough patches, family dying. Brothers and his parents. But this topped the cake. They were stuck in another universe. They could not use their Were powers to get back. Whatever brought them here wanted them to stay here. He hated this. Other than the daimons and Dark-Hunters and fellow Weres, they knew no one here. None of the squires weren’t here or anyone else.

They had to start from scratch with little to no money. They didn’t even know where Ash was. He didn’t answer his phone. For all they knew he was in the other universe. They had to take out a loan for a building and found one that suited their needs. They still had to pay it back in three years, or they had to close it down. With the way they were getting business, they would be able to pay it back sooner. Plus, they could invest in some more headsets.

There was some space upstairs that they used as living quarters and still had a place for a medical room. All in all, they were trying to redo their lives. Dev resumed his spot at the front door as bouncer. He was angry and upset. He had lost his mate, Sam. They had tried like everyone else to see if their relationship could be salvaged, but they couldn’t. Not with Sam being a Dark-Huntress and having to do her duties. They do remain good friends.

He noticed a kid, well kid to him, walking up. He was a small thing. When he walked up, Dev could tell he had magic on him, but he wasn’t a Were- or Dark-Hunter. He was definitely not a Daimon or Apollite if his hair was anything to go by. The boy was hot, but he didn’t have the aura of anything he recognized. His brows scrunched in confusion.

“What are you?” He blurted out.

Harry looked at him in confusion as well. Where did that come from?

“I can tell you have magic. You’re not of any being that I know of and you’re human.” Dev elaborated.

Harry didn’t know how to respond. Does he tell the man? Obviously the man was had magic of some kind. If the bouncer hadn’t said anything, he wouldn’t have noticed, but the man did have a foreign aura. He was gorgeous, in every sense of the word. Was he some type of magical creature? Well, he might as well tell the truth. There was no harm in trying, plus he needed all the help he could get.

“I am human, but I use magic. I’m a wizard.” Harry said. He could tell the man did not really believe him.

“Wizard? Like the pointy hats and Merlin?” Dev asked in disbelief.

“Merlin, yes. Pointed hats, on occasion. What? Do you need some sort of demonstration or something? I’m already breaking a law telling you this.” Harry said nonchalantly. He noticed the guy’s lips turn up as if he was amused.

“I like you, mon petit. Show me what you got?” Dev said. If he’s truly a wizard, then there was a lot more that they could look out for in this world. Maybe this human could tell them more, but he did say something about breaking rules. He watched as the boy bent down and got a stick out of his boot.

He raised an eyebrow at the boy.

“It’s a wand to channel my magic. I can do wandless and wordless magic, but its more energy consuming.” Harry said. He looked around to make sure no muggles were around.

“I guess I can cast the patronus charm. I just have to make sure a non-magic user is not around.” Harry explained as he looked around. Dev could understand that. At least there was one thing he had in common.

“Expecto Patronum.” Harry whispered. Dev could hear him perfectly though. He watched in amazement as a silver, translucent stag came out of the wand and galloped and looked around. It looked back at the boy.

“No danger, tonight.” Harry told it. The stag came back to him, but it disappeared once it reached him.

“What exactly was that?” Dev asked curiously. That was actually cool and amazing.

“It’s called a patronus. It protects the caster from the foulest things here.” Harry said as he put his wand back.

“And what’s that, Mon petit?” Dev asked. Harry chose not to comment on the nickname. He didn’t know what this man was capable of.

“They’re called Dementors. They guard a prison for criminal witch and wizards. They can cause you to relive your worst memory and they can make you feel as if you feel cold and never feel happiness again.” Harry said remembering his first run in with dementors.

Dev saw this. “You act as if you’ve seen them before.” He saw the haunted look.

“Ever since I was thirteen. I had to learn the spell.” Harry said.

“Can you tell me more about this, actually my family?” Dev asked.

“If they are like you then, yes. I can feel your magic as well. I’m not too familiar with it.” Harry said in confusion.

“You probably won’t, I’m Dev, By the way. My family owns and runs the bar.” Dev said.

“That’s nice. I’m Harry.” Harry replied with a smile.

“What brings you here?” Dev asked. He had noticed the English accent.

“Actually, I’m here to find my friends. They were here two years ago when the portals opened. Do you know anything about that?” Harry asked.

Dev was surprised that the boy knew about this.

“Yeah, I don’t know how it happened though, but it seemed like a portal between alternate dimensions.” Dev replied. Harry looked at him in confusion. He remembered the portals. They expanded as if they were bringing things in.

“They were bringing things in. Supernatural things.” Harry stated. That must’ve been why there was a multitude of mysterious deaths in the city.

“Yes, I and my family are among them. We’re not of this plane.” Dev said.

“That’s why your magic is foreign.” Harry said in realization.

Dev nodded. “What do your friends look like?”

Harry pulled out his phone and pulled up a picture of the six Avengers. He showed it to Dev.

Dev took a look. He didn’t recognize any of them.

“I’ve never seen them.” Dev said apologetically.

“I thought so. I was planning on asking around. They’re pretty famous in this world.” Harry said. Dev raised another eyebrow.

“A god under mind control let loose an army of aliens.” Harry said.

“You have to tell me that story.” Dev said laughing.

“I will. Can I go in?” Harry asked politely.

“No fighting. And no flirting with my sister.” Dev said seriously. Harry threw his hands up in surrender.

“Wouldn’t dream of it. Wouldn’t want to get my ass kicked my first day here.” Harry admitted.

“I really like you.” Dev said with a smirk. He watched as Harry went in and he resumed his station. It was always slow at around this time. It was already close to dark.

Harry walked in and saw that there were several people in eating. Not many were at the bar. He sat down at an open table in the corner and looked at the menu on the table.

Moments later the waitress came up. She must be Dev’s sister. Harry thought.

“Hi, I’m Aimee, what can I get you?” the waitress said.

“Could I get some gumbo and a glass of water?” Harry asked.

“Sure, coming right up.” Aimee said as she wrote the order down. She noticed the different aura and magic.

_“Dev? Did you ask about the human that just came in?”_

_Yeah. He told me, but he’ll be back later. He should be able to explain more.”_

_“Okay, just making sure.”_

She went to the kitchen to have the order ready.

Harry looked around. It was a really nice place. He wondered what it would be like when the night customers were like. He had to do a double take with the bartender.  He looked identical to Dev. They must be twins. Harry thought. He shrugged. He will probably figure it out later.

He went back to checking out the menu, when he felt someone come to his table. He also felt several stares. He looked up and saw Loki stare back at him.

He looked around and saw a few people stare at Loki with scared looks and the staff curious and guarded looks. He went back to Loki.

“You’re scaring people.” Harry said with no emotion. Loki gave him an amused look.

“You are a strange mortal. That is the first thing you say to me.” Loki said.

“What did you expect? And why are you here anyway? I thought you were still being punished.” Harry commented.

“Father has ended my punishment. A year in imprisonment and I had to rebuild the bifrost.” Loki said.

“That’s the rainbow bridge right?” Harry asked.

“That is correct. Your search is fruitless here.” Loki said.

“Why?” Harry asked him suspiciously. Harry didn’t know whether to trust Loki or not. Even though he was being controlled, he was still the Trickster god.

“They are in Asgard. I do not know what happened, but they are in some coma like state. Their weapons are not with them.” Loki said. Harry breathed a sigh of relief and sagged a little. At least they were somewhere safe.

“Well that makes my job a little easier. I just have to find Clint’s bow and arrow, Steve’s shield and Thor’s hammer.” Harry said in relief.

“Yes, I was only allowed to come and tell you. Father expects me back. When you need to come, call for Heimdall, the Watch guard. He will open the bridge for you.” Loki said getting up.

“Thanks, I guess.” Harry said. It was weird thanking the person who almost killed you. Loki smirked.

“You amuse me, young Seidr.” Loki said before he left.

“I obviously amuse everyone.” Harry muttered to himself.

Aimee came back with the food.

“Was that someone we need to worry about?” Aimee asked looking back at the door.

“I think so. Always be on your guard with him.” Harry admitted. Aimee nodded.

“Will you tell us later?” Aimee asked.

“Definitely. And thanks for the food.” Harry replied. Aimee smiled. There weren’t that many polite humans around.

“If you need anything else, let me know.” Aimee said before walking away. Harry nodded and dug into his food. It was amazing. He had nothing like it before. He would have to come back again. He finished the food and left some money on the table. Enough for the food and tip and left. The sooner he got the weapons, the sooner he could get to his friends.

He walked out the door and went to Dev.

“Who was your friend?” Dev asked. He saw him walk to Harry’s table and sit. He could feel the huge amount of magic coming off of him.

“Remember the comment about the god being mind controlled?” Harry asked. Dev nodded.

“That was him.” Harry said.

“I’ve seen a lot of gods in my day, but I’ve never seen him.” Dev said.

“He’s Loki,…”

“The Trickster god? That was him?” Dev asked in shock.

“Yeah, he practically told me where my friends are.” Harry said.

“Are you sure you can trust him?” Dev asked concerned.

“I don’t know, but it’s worth a shot. I’ll definitely be coming back late. The food is great.” Harry said.

“No problem. We close at around 2 A.M.” Dev said.

Harry nodded and walked away. It was getting close to seven in the afternoon. He pulled out his wand, while making sure no one was around.

“Point me, Captain America’s shield.” Harry said. A ball of light appeared and started showing him the way. He followed it down several streets. He had to cancel the spell a couple of times in between. It led him to an alley way. He looked around and saw part of a round object behind some crates. He magically pulled back a crate and pulled out the shield. He also saw Clint’s bow and arrows and got them as well. He magically shrunk them and put them in his pocket.

He put the crates back and was about to walk back out of the alley way, when he saw a tall, blond man looking at him as if he was the next meal.

“Stupid human. Shouldn’t you be home by now?” The blond said with a toothy smile. Definitely a vampire like creature. Does not have the same aura as one. He made a mental note on that.

He knew not to take the bait and watched as the blond stalked closer. He grabbed Harry forcefully, but Harry maneuvered himself out of his grasp. The blond got angry and then made a swipe at Harry, who ducked out of the way. He got a good punch when he got back up and the blond swayed a little.

That angered the blond more and he lunged at Harry. They both tumbled to the ground. One hand was at Harry’s throat while the other was holding his arms. Harry proceeded to struggle, and then he remembered he had magic. Wandless and wordless magic at that.

He silently cast Everte Statum and saw the blond fly backwards and crash into the dumpster. He then cast a Sectumsempra. He hoped it worked and was surprised when the blond turned to ash. Huh. Well that threat was done.

 He turned back and walked back out of the alley. He took out his wand again.

“Point me, Thor’s Hammer.” Harry said. The ball of light appeared and he was led down further and was heading to the outskirts of the city. He came across the hammer in an empty field. Well, at least he knew where it was.

He stood a little ways from it.

“Heimdall?” Harry asked expectantly. He saw the clouds darken and he saw colors surround him and he felt like he was being tugged. He landed harshly on a stone floor.

“Welcome to Asgard, Son of Potter.” Heimdall said. Harry looked up to see a dark skinned man with amber eyes looking at him.

“Thank you.” Harry responded.

“The All-Father is waiting. Loki will escort you there.” Heimdall said.

“Okay. Thanks again.” Harry said as he walked out of the bifrost. He was greeted by Loki and two horses.

“The horses will help get to my father’s chambers faster.” Loki said. Great. The only time Harry had been on anything resembling a horse was the thestrals and Buckbeak, the hippogriff. He really needed to see if he was okay.

Loki helped him onto his horse before mounting his. Both horses galloped their way to the city.

***

Meanwhile in New Orleans

The female headed back to report back to the elder. Once at the gates, she felt the wards let her through as she went to the mansion. She rushed in and went upstairs to the study. She knocked and heard a ‘enter’ through the door.

She cautiously opens it and finds two men lying on the floor. They were identical twins. They both lie naked on the floor looking tired and weary. They had cuff necklaces on that magically binds their powers. Totally weakened and at their control. There was some blood around them from being whipped.

“Get up, both of you.” The elder spoke sternly. The men winced as the cuffs let out a shock. They both got up slowly and stood the way the elder wanted them to stand. The female looked on in desire and lust at the two men.

“Go up to your rooms. Remember what I said about the wards and the cuffs.” He said.

“Yes, master.” The men said in unison and walked out. Both noticed the look the female gave them. How did this happen…Again? Were they doomed to be slaves?

The blue eyed twin closed the door behind them.

The elder turned his attention to the female.

“Did you find him?” He asked.

“No sir.” She replied.

“Damn it.” The elder exclaimed.

“The plan was flawless. I was to exact my revenge by now. There must be something blocking him. He and the others were to be brought here, weakened, having no claim over this domain. Are you sure about this?” The elder asked.

“Of course, sir. Bethany and Tory said that they couldn’t lay claim on this domain. It is already claimed by another pantheon. If they do start laying claim, then they would declare war on the pantheon.” She said.

The elder nodded and sat back in his chair.

“Is there anything else?” He asked.

“Yes, Potter is here. He was searching for his friends. What do we do with him?” she asked.

“Leave him be for now. He’s not my target right now.” The elder said before dismissing the girl.

She left his office and headed towards the other wing, where she knew the twins were. She was not letting any of the opportunities pass up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Poll is still open for Harry's pairing.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry talks to the team and meets back up with the Peltiers.

Harry and Loki made their way to Odin’s chambers. Everything here looked so extravagant and beautiful. There were people outside training, going from place to place, doing various things. They arrived at two huge double doors that had two guards on each side. Each one opened a door as Loki and Harry walked passed.

“Loki, I see you were successful.” Frigga said when she noticed them. She walked up and embraced her son.

“Yes, I did. Mother I would like you to meet Hadrian Potter.” Loki said. Harry looked at the god and saw the smirk on his face. Harry knew he was doing this to rile him up. Not many people use his full name.

“Hello, Hadrian. I’m Frigga, Thor and Loki’s mother.” She said with a warm smile.

“It’s nice to meet you ma’am.” Harry said politely.

“Please, call me Frigga. Odin should be here shortly. He is currently dealing with the prisoners.” Frigga said in exasperation. Everything was going well in the past few years, but it was all almost threatened a couple years ago.

“They are still unruly?” Loki asked with a smirk. He could do something about that.

“You will do nothing.” Frigga said noticing the look. “And yes, they are. They are even worst then the gods that died out in this domain. That was why we took over. We help protect these realms.” Frigga replied.

“I don’t understand.” Harry said confused as to what they were talking about.

“Those portals, you were investigating, they not only brought those supernatural things, and they also brought the Greek pantheon and part of the Atlantean Pantheon. There are also some we don’t recognize.” Loki supplied.

“And they are here in your prison? How did you manage that?” Harry asked in awe and amazement.

“A lot of will power on Odin’s part. It was the longest he was under the Odin sleep. He did have help from Loki and a few others.” Frigga explained.

The doors burst open and the trio saw Odin walk up to him.

“Loki you’ve returned.” Odin said as he saw Loki standing with Frigga.

“Yes, father. This is Hadrian. One of Thor’s friends from Midgard.” Loki said. Odin turned to see Hadrian beside him.

“You’re here to see them, correct?” Odin asked.

“Yes, please.” Harry said pleadingly. Odin nodded.

“The guards will take you there. They had sustained severe injuries. We had to put them under deep sleep until they recovered completely. They should be awaking soon.” Odin said. He motioned for the guards to lead the way.

“Thank you, so much.” Harry said sincerely. He then followed the guards out.

***

SAME TIME IN NEW ORLEANS

Selena had always been so sure of her life and her family. But, she never expected this. She thought that things were getting better after Tia’s death, but things got worst. She could feel it in her bones. She told Bill and he had been on high alert for days, before it happened. There were portals. Not the normal Daimon or Were-hunter portals, but something entirely different. That day two years ago, she witnessed one of the portals right where her booth was.

She could feel the gravitational pull from it while she stood in front of her building.  It was pulling her in, not just her, but she saw Kyrian and Talon only mere feet from it and they were sucked right in. She couldn’t see much on the other side of it other than clouds and dust.

She was edging closer when she noticed Bill running towards her and grabbed her. He tried to pull her toward him, but it wasn’t enough and they were both pulled through. All she remembered was clouds that were swirling around and around like a tornado and then hitting solid ground rather harshly, before nothing.

The days and months after were a bit harsh. She had woken up in a hospital and a doctor running various tests on her to see if she was alright. The doctor thought it was some sort of freak storm, but Selena knew differently. They were taken to some sort of new world, right out of a comic book. She asked out for her sisters and husband and they were luckily alright. They were stuck in a new world with no money and no form of Identification. She still had her cell on her. She had tried to call Ash, but no answer. They were on their own.

Bill had used his knowledge in law to good use and was able to find a way to get them Identification. As far as they knew, they were here indefinitely.  Three months after the portal incident, Selena had been trying to figure out what happened to her family. Amanda was without Kyrian and Marissa. When Selena asked about them, Amanda acted like she didn’t know who they were. The same happened with Tabby. She had no recollection of Val or their baby.

It wasn’t just her family, but her friends. Her best friend Grace knew nothing of the husband and kids that she had with Julian. It turns out that in the three or more months that they were in this world, Grace and Sunshine were seeing each other. Selena was heartbroken for Kyrian, Julian, and Talon.

Selena decided then and there that she couldn’t care less for her friends and her two sisters. She had friends that were worth more than them, in her opinion. She would have to find her friends with the help of her husband. The first place she would start would be the places that dealt with the paranormal. It was part of her life. The gods and the Dark- and Were-hunters were her friends and she was ever loyal to them.

Now, two years after the portal incident, she was still searching. She found a job so that she could fund her business to get it back up and running. This world was the same, yet it felt so different. She hoped that there wasn’t much trouble here than there was in the other world.

She was currently walking the streets of the French Quarter looking for someone, anyone.

“Selena.”

Selena heard that voice before. She turned to see Kyrian running to her. She noticed that he had on his Dark-Hunter attire from before he got married. Her heart broke at that.

“Kyrian, I thought I would never see you again.” Selena said hugging the blond haired Dark-Hunter.

“I know. A lot of things have happened to the Dark hunters since those portals opened.” Kyrian said returning her hug.

“I tried to talk to Amanda and Tabby, but they keep insisting that they don’t remember you nor Val.” Selena said in concern. She saw Kyrian clench his jaw.

“I don’t know about Tabby, but I know that before the portals, Amanda was becoming distant from me and Marissa. I don’t know what could’ve possibly happened that she would doubt our marriage, but I won’t get in the way of her finding happiness.” Kyrian said in a steely voice.

Selena nodded. She decided to change the subject.

“Who else is here? Do you know?” Selena asked.

“Yeah, the Peltiers are here and they have set up shop. Talon and Val are going to meet me there. Then we were going to inform the others tomorrow. We have no squires and the Daimons are out killing people. We have little to no money to help us. We just hope that they can keep low for tonight at least. I don’t want to get blasted while in a meeting.” Kyrian replied. The weakening of their powers was a blessing and a curse.

“Well, that’s good I think. I have to contact Bill to meet us there.” Selena said as she dug out her phone.

“Have you seen Julian?” Kyrian asked. Selena froze for a second before shaking her head.

“The same thing happened with Grace. I have a feeling that he’s been sent back to the book and the curse renewed. I have to search for it again before he is truly lost to us.” Selena said solemnly.

Kyrian breathed out a sigh while running his right hand over his face. “There’s so much we have to do and most of us is limited to only so much time. We’re going to need help. I hear that there are people that are being taken into custody one night and then the next day, they are dead, burnt to a crisp.”

“So, there are other Dark-Hunters, and daimons, out there with no help, no squires.” Selena said out loud. Things were happening and they needed to fix it.

***

ASGARD

Harry had sat there at the end of the room for what seemed like hours. He stared in relief at his friends that were laid out on individual beds. The guards had led him to the room and stayed outside while he went in. He almost let out a sob when he saw them. Two years without seeing his friends was a lot to deal with. He sat down in one of the chairs watching the healers work on them. One had told him that they would awaken shortly.

Harry was brought out of his thoughts when he heard movements. He looked around and saw that Clint was waking up. Harry got up and rushed to him. He held Clint’s hand as he saw the archer open his eyes. Once the fog cleared he was able to see who it was.

“H-Harry? What? Where am I?” Clint mumbled as everything came clearer. He watched as Harry sobbed.

“Harry? Hey, everything’s okay.” Clint said as he held Harry.

Harry continued to sob. He shook his head.

“You don’t understand. You all were missing for two years. We sent Agents, but they couldn’t find you. I was sent to New Orleans earlier today. If it wasn’t for Loki, I would be still looking for you.” Harry explained.

“Two years?” Clint asked in disbelief. Harry nodded.

“I had Jarvis try to locate Tony with the suit, but nothing came up. It has been a rough two years. SHIELD is going defunct.” Harry said.

“Wait, what about Phil? Where…”

“Phil’s fine. He’s in another room across from this one, recovering.” Harry said.

“I’m just so happy you guys are alive and okay.” Harry said with fresh tears.

“I didn’t know you cared, Mini-Merlin.” Tony said groggily.

“Tony.” Harry exclaimed and went to the man.

“Well, aren’t you a sight for sore eyes.” Tony said with a smile. Harry chuckled at him.

“Where are we?” Clint asked as he sat up.

“You’re in Asgard. Odin said that you all had severe injuries when you all were brought here.” Harry said. He helped Tony sit up and grabbed a cup of water. He helped the billionaire sip the water.

Harry heard more movement and both Bruce and Natasha were waking up.

“Whatever that was, remind me to not do that again.” Natasha said as she got up. She was on alert as she didn’t recognize this place.

“Tasha.” Harry said as he hugged her.

“Harry, is everything okay?” Bruce asked as he saw Harry hug Natasha then come hug him. Thor and Steve were close to waking. Harry went to the two and helped them.

“Well that mission didn’t go so well.” Steve commented as he was sitting up.

“Harry?” Steve asked as he was being hugged.

“I’m so happy you all are okay.” Harry said with a watery smile.

“Why wouldn’t we be?” Natasha asked.

“You all have been missing for two years. I was just sent on a rescue mission earlier today. If it wasn’t for Loki, I would still be in New Orleans looking for you.” Harry repeated.

“We’ve been gone for two years? Is everyone okay?” Tony asked. Harry knew he meant Pepper, Happy and everyone else.

“They’re fine. Just worried about you all.” Harry said.

The door opened and Loki and Frigga came in.

“Mother.” Thor exclaimed as he leapt off the table. He gave his mother a huge hug. There were people behind them making their way in with food. They set them out for each of the avengers to eat. Harry decided to go see Phil, who was up and talking.

Harry rushed over and hugged the man with all he had.

“Harry, I’m fine.” Phil said with a fond smile.

“I know you are now, but you’ve been gone for two years.” Harry explained.

“How’s everything down there?” Phil asked seriously.

“Hard. Everyone’s been going crazy the first few months that you were gone. We sent several agents to find you and nothing. SHIELD is going defunct. Fury sent me to New Orleans for a rescue mission. If it wasn’t for Loki, I wouldn’t have found you at all.” Harry said.

Phil snorted. Probably the only good thing that the god has done right.

“Are you going to tell Fury that we’re alright?” Phil asked.

“Yeah, as soon as I leave here.” Harry said. “When do you get out of here?”

“They’re giving us a few more days. Two at least.” Phil said.

“Good. I should go.” Harry said giving Phil another hug before going into the other room.

The others were eating, when he went in. He dug into his pocket and got out the shield and bow and arrows.

He un shrunk the Shield and laid it down beside Steve’s bed.

“Thank you, Harry. Where did you find it?” Steve asked gratefully.

“In an alleyway, behind some dumpsters.” Harry said as he un shrunk the bow and arrows. He laid them next to Clint’s bed.

“Thanks.” Clint said.

“Where are you going now?” Natasha asked. Harry looked at his watch. It was nearing 1:30 in the morning. Time really flies when you’re on a different realm. Harry thought.

“I have a meeting with a few people and I have to let Fury know that you all are okay.” Harry said.

“What’s the meeting about?” Tony asked.

“The Portals.” Harry said. They all stilled.

“What did they bring through?” Clint asked.

“Well, I ran into these people that run a bar while searching for you all. The bouncer said that he and his family had come through the portal. I’m guessing with the other gods that are being held prisoner here.” Harry said.

“What else?” Natasha asked.

“I ran into a vampire like creature while getting Clint and Steve’s things. I casted a severing spell and it obviously hit its mark since he turned to ash.” Harry said with a confused look.

“You didn’t get hurt did you?” Thor asked in concern.

“No. I’m fine. I’ll get my answers in a few, I hope.” Harry said.

“I’ll see you to the bifrost.” Loki said. Harry nodded. He gave everyone one last hug before leaving with Loki.

They took the horses, yet again, and went to the bifrost.

When they got there, Heimdall was waiting, as always. This time he bowed low to Harry. Harry paused for a moment, not expecting that from the watch guard.

“If you need anything, all you need is call.” Heimdall said,

“Thank you.” Harry said softly and slowly. Heimdall smirked and went to the bifrost to activate it.

“Be careful Hadrian. Your avengers should be there in a few days.” Loki said. Harry nodded and went in.

“Just stand over there.” Heimdall said pointing to the spot he wanted Harry to stand at. Harry did as he was told and a few seconds later, he was pulled into the rainbow colors.

He stumbled into the field he was in a few hours earlier. Thor’s hammer was still there. He got up and dusted himself off. First thing he needed to do was make a few calls. The first would be Fury.

Harry started walking and pulled out his phone. He put in Fury’s number and pressed send. He was almost back in the city when Fury picked up.

“Agent Potter, what do you have?” Nick asked.

“I found them. They are on Asgard recovering from whatever happened down here.” Harry said. He didn’t think it was a good choice to say that Loki told him. That would open up a whole new can of worms that Harry wasn’t ready for just yet.

“Good work, Agent. Let me know when they come back.” Fury said with what sounded like relief from the other end.

“Yes sir.” Harry said as he hung up. He was almost back in French Quarter when he dialed Pepper’s number. There were loads of people out tonight and it was a little after two in the morning.

“Hello.”

“Pepper, it’s me.” Harry said.

“Harry, is everything okay?” Pepper asked in concern.

“Yeah, everything’s perfect, actually. I found them.” Harry said.

“Thank God. Oh Harry, how are they?” Pepper said in relief. Harry could swear that he heard cheering on the other end.

“They are fine. They were in a coma when I got there, but they were awake and eating when I left. They should be back in a few days. I’ll call when I know for sure.” Harry said.

“Thank you Harry. Get back safely.” Pepper said.

“Will do.” Harry said before hanging up. He made it to the French Quarter and he made his way back to the bar.

When he got close, he could tell that the lights were still on and Dev was still standing there.

“I was beginning to think that you were not coming, Mon petit?” Dev said with a smirk.

“I got caught up.” Harry said.

“Just a little warning,” Dev said holding Harry back. Harry looked up at the man expectantly.

“There are a few friends here and I think that they should hear your story.” He continued.

“Are they like you and your family?” Harry asked.

“ No. They are.…” Dev paused looking for the best word for them.

“Well, they’re almost like Vampires, but without the blood drinking.” Dev said. Harry’s brows burrowed in thought, but then nodded.

“Okay. As long as they aren’t civilians then it’s fine.” Harry replied.

“Good.” Dev said as he went in and Harry followed after.  The young wizard was met with a full crowd of people sitting around. Harry could tell that some were family. There were three who looked exactly like Dev, so now he knew that the man was a part of a quad. There were also three people there with dark sunglasses. Harry guessed they were the vampire like creatures that Dev spoke of. And there were several others, a few men that looked to be brothers sitting next to one of the quads.

Everyone looked as the two walked in the bar.

“Is that him?” One of the quads asked coolly.

“Remi.” Aimee, if memory served Harry right, scolded.

“Don’t mind him, He’s always in a bad mood.” One of the other brothers said.

“Harry, I like you to meet my family. You’ve already met Aimee.” Motioning to his sister. Then he started going around the room naming all of his brothers. All ten of them. Harry smiled politely at them all. It was like meeting the Weasleys all over again.

 “So, what are you? I’ve never felt an aura like yours before.” Aimee said.

“Like I told Dev, before, I am a wizard.” Harry responded.

“Wizards? Can you do something?” Harry tried to remember his name, Griffe, asked.

“Uh, sure.” Harry said. He pulled out his wand as everyone, except Dev, looked at him quizzically.

“Expecto Patronum.” Harry said. Once again a silver stag shot out of his wand and strode around the bar. It looked around and then after not sensing danger, disappeared.

“What was that?” Aimee asked in awe.

“A patronus charm.” Harry said.

“What does it do?” A blond haired man asked. He was one of men with the sunglasses. He was giving Harry a confused look.

“It is supposed to protect the caster from the foulest things here.” Harry responded.

“And what is that?” Aimee asked.

“Dementors. They are creatures that guard Azkaban, a prison for criminal witches and wizards. They can make you feel that like all the happiness has been sucked out of the world. There is a thing called the dementor’s kiss, when administered can leave a person a soulless shell. They can also make a person relive their worst memory.” Harry answered.

“If they were supposed to guard a prison, why did you learn the spell?” Aimee asked him.

“There was a man that escaped and the school I was attending was being guarded by the dementors, and I had a bad run in with one of them.” Harry said with a shiver.

“What would happen? What did you see?” asked one of the other quads. She kind of reminded him of Professor Trelawney.

“Every time one got near me, I relived my parents’ death.” Harry replied. There was silence.

 “Okay, now that we have proved that you are a wizard, why are you in New Orleans?” Cherif asked changing the subject. Harry gave him a grateful look and the man nodded in understanding.

“Well, I would have to go back to two years ago. I work for a secret government sector. A now defunct one, I’m going to need a new job. Anyways, I work for SHIELD; we protect the Earth from foreign and domestic threats. Two years ago some of our agents were investigating several anomalies here. Our lead agents had picked up on increased activity which happened to be the portals opening.

We sent back-up, who happen to be dear friends of mine, and we never heard from them again. My director sent me here for one last mission, which is a rescue mission.” Harry explained.

“And you found them?” One of the brothers asked.

“Yes. The guy, who was here earlier, told me where they were and they’re safe.” Harry said in relief.

“Who was that guy?” Aimee asked.

“Yeah, all of the customers were looking at him in fear.” Griffe asked.

“Yeah, they would be after what he did about five years ago. His name is Loki, the Trickster god.” Harry said.

“That was Loki? What did he do?” Griffe asked.

“He, while under mind control, led an alien attack. It was all over the news. Destroyed nearly half of New York.” Harry said.

“So, if Loki’s real, does that mean Thor is real too?” Aimee asked.

“Yes. From my understanding, you have the Greek Gods, well; here we have the Norse gods.” Harry said.

“What about you all? I just ran into something earlier that I had no idea what it was.” Harry said.

“To put it into simple details, we are were-hunters. We can turn into an animal at will.” Dev said.

“Like werewolves?” Harry asked.

“Yes, but not only wolves. My brothers and sister are all bears. There are some others that can turn into wolves, eagles, and we even have a few that are dragons. We coincide with Dark-Hunters.” Dev said as he motioned to one of the men with the sunglasses. Said man gave him a mock salute.  “They work for the goddess, Artemis. They protect the humans from Daimons, whom you have experienced tonight. And that’s the very quick rundown of things. Sense Artemis doesn’t come around these parts, the big man usually helps the Dark-Hunters, but he hasn’t been around.” Dev said with a concerned look.

Harry was confused. “Big man? Who’s that?”

“He’s talking about Ash?” Aimee explained.

“What does he look like?” Harry asked going into agent mode. There were many things he didn’t know and there may be others missing because of these portals.

“He’s tall and usually has a tattoo. Wait…I think I got a photo somewhere.” Aimee said getting up. She went to her phone and started sifting through it.

“I’ll see what I can do. I’ll probably be here a while to see if I can find out where these portals originated from.” Harry said with a yawn.

“Here.” Aimee said handing him the phone. He took the phone and looked at the screen. Wow. That was all he could say. The man was definitely hot and really tall. It wouldn’t be too hard to find him.

“I’ll see what I can do.” Harry said again handing over the phone.

“That’s all we can ask for.” Aimee said with a smile.

“I should go.” Harry said looking at his watch. He would have to type up a report. He moved to the door, but he paused. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a card.

“If you need anything or hear anything, give me a call.” Harry said as he handed Dev the card.

“Will do, Harry. You should come again.” Dev said as he walked Harry out.

“Maybe tomorrow.” Harry said.

“We’ll be having a meeting tomorrow with all the Dark-Hunters and Were-Hunters. You should definitely come.” Dev said.

Harry nodded before heading out. He needed to get back to the hotel so that he could start his report. On top of finding out who opened the portals and why, he needed to know more about this squire system and decide who would want to be a part of this.

It must’ve been a long day, because he thought he saw a familiar head of black hair. Someone that had no reason to be here at all. He shook his head. He needed sleep.

He back to the hotel within twenty minutes and at that time people were out enjoying the clubs and drunks. Music was still in the air, but faint. He stepped inside and went straight up to his room to write his report.

***

President Drasen Andrews was angry. There was trouble down in Louisiana and there wasn’t a lot that was stopping it. There have been murders in the hundreds almost thousands, going on and there was no possible explanation. That was where he came in. He was the President of the Ministry of Magic here in the United States.

The actual President was wondering what was happening and was coming to him for answers that he didn’t have. That was why Drasen sent out aurors to see what was happening. Only a few were able to contact him back. The rest were dead.

The few that had sent back reports, had mentioned blond vampires. Most are trained warriors. They can be killed by magic, but there are certain places that can inflict instant death. But, they learned later that some required to be burned by fire so as to not come back. A lesson learned the hard way.

This all started with those portals. They needed to find the source of those portals. That was why he was in Louisiana. He used to be an auror, and in order to get answers, he needed to be out there to help find them. Innocent people are dying and it needed to stop.

He looked around at the men and women that were milling around their headquarters. There were several people on computers that were tracking the source. There was a loud beeping sound coming from one of the computers.

“Sir,” one of the aurors called out. “I think we got something.”

Drasen rushed over to the man to see what it was.

“What’ve you got?” He asked.

“We were able to use the piece of cloth and try to see where the magic on it originated from and it is from a mansion in New Orleans.” The man said as he pulled up the address.

“It seems like there are wards around it. Lee,” Drasen called out.

Said man came forward.

“I need you to find some curse breakers and meet us here at eight tonight. We head out to the mansion at 8:30 pm.” Drasen said to everyone. He needed to find a small group of aurors that would go with him. He looked at his watch. It was already three in the morning. He would call Agent Potter later. He knew the young man was here too, to find his lost friends. He needed to rest so that he would be ready for what is to come.

 ***

Acheron felt like shit. He looked over at his brother and could tell that he was thinking the same thing. They couldn’t hear each other’s thoughts thanks to these collars that were put on them.

“How long do you think we will be here for?” Styxx asked a loud. There was no one in the room, so they had privacy.

“I don’t know.” Acheron responded. They had been here since the day they were brought back from the dead. Again. It was painful. Not like what Artemis did, but one minute they were in the underworld, the next they were alive in the middle of the New Orleans. They were captured by a man and woman, both welding sticks, which they later learned were wands. They were bound and taken to the elder. They did not know his name.

Acheron and Styxx were still weak from being back and they did not have most of their powers back. That was the only reason the man was able to put the collars on them. The man told them that he and their other captors were wizards and witch. They had magic and that was what brought them here and how they were brought back. It was very dark magic.

But, with dark magic, there were consequences, the man said. He did not elaborate on that though.

The elder just told them that they were brought as leverage for revenge. He told them that they were brought to an alternate plane, it was similar to their world, but the people that were in it were not. He also mentioned that there were others that were brought here as well. They needed out.

**Author's Note:**

> I have started a poll for a pairing for Harry. It will be a slash pairing. So far:
> 
> Harry/Ash: 11
> 
> Ash/Harry/Styxx: 2
> 
> Savitar/Harry: 1
> 
> I am still doing the poll if anyone wants to participate. Just leave a comment.


End file.
